Il était une nuit
by Gwinnyth
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsqu'Hermione est insomniaque et rencontre son ancien professeur dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd?
1. Part I

_Hello le pipol !_

_Voici un one-shot que je me suis amusée à écrire._

_**Catégorie :** Romance_

_**Rating :** PG_

_**Couple(s) :** du mione/mumus bien sûr -_

_**Résumé :** Eté 1996. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Hermione est insomniaque et rencontre son ancien professeur dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd ?_

_**Disclaimer :** Tout à la killeuse de Sirius._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Kaen Almàriel

* * *

_

**¤ Il était une nuit… ¤**

Pour la énième fois de la nuit, Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Son regard dériva jusqu'à Ginny, qui dormait à poing fermé, puis sur le tableau accroché au mur, qui ronflait bruyamment.

Hermione soupira et sortit de son lit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et descendit l'escalier qui menait au hall en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire craquer les marches.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, Hermione poussa la porte du salon et entra dans la pièce. Elle avança lentement, par peur de faire tomber quelque chose par terre, et sa main se posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Hermione tâtonna encore, et réussit à s'asseoir.

Hermione resta longtemps assise dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, et elle pouvait à présent distinguer les objets posés sur les étagères, ainsi que les portraits qui bougeaient de temps à autres dans leurs cadres.

Un grincement la fit se retourner. Avait-elle oublié de fermer la porte ? Non, Hermione était sûre de l'avoir refermée. Quelqu'un était entré, alors ? A cette pensée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle... Et soudain, elle distingua une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Silhouette qui dit d'une voix chaude et douce :

- Tu devrais dormir, Hermione.

Le son de la voix fit frissonner la jeune fille. La silhouette bougea. Il y eut un craquement, et Hermione vit devant elle son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui tenait un flamme bleue au creux de sa main.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Et j'ai l'impression que vous non plus, professeur.

Remus soupira.

- Hermione, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus m'appeler « professeur » ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire désolé. La jeune fille vit son ancien professeur s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle bougea quelque peu. Elle percevait le regard nyctalope de Remus sur elle. Soudainement, elle sentit un bras lui entourer les épaules. Hermione était glacée et ce contact avec Remus lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

- Tu es trop tendue Hermione. Détends-toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Remus qui la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormit.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle était dans un lit, sous des couvertures. Elle tourna la tête vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce : la fenêtre. La lune n'avait pas encore fini sa course dans le ciel. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Sa nuque lui faisait mal. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne et se prit de plein fouet un regard ambré qui la réchauffa d'un bloc.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Il n'est que trois heures du matin.

Hermione ne répondit rien. _Attendez un peu… Trois heures du matin ?_ Hermione se mit en position assise en un temps record et fixa étrangement son ancien professeur.

- Vous m'avez veillée pendant tout ce temps ?

Remus détourna le regard, gêné. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait comme ça. Elle sortit du lit en marmonnant un « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… » et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main attrapa la sienne.

- Non, reste …

Hermione se retourna et fixa Remus qui s'était levé, et se tenait à présent devant elle. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle se mit sur la pointa des pieds pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de son ancien professeur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les pupilles du lycanthrope étaient étrangement dilatées, et Hermione en fut subjuguée. Elle voyait dans le regard de Remus toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis la mort du dernier de ses meilleurs amis. Et Hermione voulait absolument le réconforter.

Inconsciemment, elle approcha son visage du sien, très près, beaucoup trop près…

Au moment ou les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur celle de Remus, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Spontanément, il passa une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et elle noua ses bras autour du son cou.

Ce fut Hermione qui s'écarta le première. Elle recula et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée, professeur, je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut embarquée dans un autre baiser. Puis il colla son front à celui de la jeune fille et murmura :

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler professeur…

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ 1er Décembre 1996… ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione déambulait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait laissé ses meilleurs amis dans le magasin de farces et attrapes et se dirigeait à présent vers une librairie.

La Gryffondor passa devant un groupe d'enfants qui s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de neige. Elle se baissa pour éviter un projectile et continua sa route quand… elle reçut une boule glacée sur la tête. Elle se retourna, furieuse, tout en enlevant la neige de sa chevelure. Qui avait osé ?

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. En plein milieu de la rue, les bras croisés, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. De minuscules flocons de neige s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, puis Hermione se baissa pour prendre de la neige. Elle fit une boule puis s'avança vers lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il ne fit pas un geste, mais son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. C'est alors qu'Hermione lui lança sa boule de neige et s'exclama entre deux éclats de rire :

- Remus Lupin tu va me le payer !

FIN


	2. Part II

_Chaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

_¤ se prend une tomate dans la figure ¤_

_Noooon ! Chui déééééésoooooléééééééée, je sais, j'aurais du poster la suite plus vite, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! DSLEE !_

_Bon, en attendant, leeeeeeeeees..._

**RAR's :**

**claritakiss :** _lol miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tes compliments ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bizzzz_

**Lulu-Cyfair :**_ merciiiiii beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizuuuuuxxxxx_

**Kyana HLD :**_ miciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta gentille review ! Et puis, voilà, comme tu le souhaitais, voilà une suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Naky :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait ! J'espère que ce deuxième chap te plaira ! Bizzzz !_

**Ccilia 7 :**_ merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Contente de savoir que ma fic te plait ! Tu aime les HGRL ? Naaan ! Copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines ! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizuuuuuuuuuxxxx_

**diabella :** _miciiiiiiiiiii ! Eh ben si, comme tu vois, il y a une suite ! Normalement j'étais pas sensée en faire une, mais bcp de gens me l'ont demandé... donc voilà ! Bonne lecture ! bizzzzzz_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** _chaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! lol Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et puis je crois qu je t'avais dit que j'allais faire un lemon, mais en fait... rooooh et puis nann, tu verras en lisant ! En passant, j'ai pas encore fait de dessin pour Simply Beautiful, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dessiner ! A moins que je dessine Hermione dans sa tenue parfaite, avec ses jambes qui sont le fantasme de tous les garçons...looooooooooool Sinon, pour celui de "Le loup et l'enfant", j'ai commencé ! Mais je vais m'inspirer de photo ou dessin de loup pour en dessiner, pke sinon j'y arriverais pas...lol, ma réponse est longue, non ? Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizuuuuuuuuuux !_

**M4r13 **_ miiiiiiiiiiiciiii pour ta gentille review ! C'est vrai, on a tellement envie que ce moment dure toujours...ralala ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biiiiizzzzzzzzzz !_

**Lau :** _Vivi, ils vont super bien ensemble, pas vrai ? Et puis, je sais que normalement il ne devait pas avoir de suite, mais j'en ai quand même fait une ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bizuuuuuuuxxxx_

**Miss Lup :** _salouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! lol Evidemment que ce O-S est magnifique, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Quoi, mes chevilles ? Non non, elles ne grossissent pas... enfin si, mais juste un peu...lol Et pis tu sais, j'ai vraiment très envie de te faire un dessin pour ta fic "Amours Véritables et Attirances Secrètes" ! Mais je le ferai après les dessins que je dois faire pr le Saut de l'Ange... :p allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizzzzzzzzzzz_

**Harana :**_ Coucouuuuuuu ! miciiiiiiiii pour ta gentille review ! Oh et puis, en passant, la colorisation de ton dessin avance, mais il faudra un peu de temps avant que tu ne la reçoive ! Bizzzzzzzzz et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

**.oOo.**

**Titre :** _Il était une nuit_

**Auteur :**_ bah moi Oo_

**Catégorie :** _Romance_

**Rating :** _PG_

**Couple(s) :**_ Mumus/mione en foooooooooorce !_

**NdA :**_ Vi vi, je sais, j'étais pas sensée faire une suite... mais que voulez-vous, on se refait pas :p Il y aura peut-être ( je dis bien peut-être, mais c'est quasiment impossible ) un troisième chapitre ! Mais après, fini ! Voilou, bonne lecture et REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWSSSSSSSS, pliiiiiizeuh ! Bizuuuxxx !_

_Et pis, ma chtite Jade, ce chapitre est pour toaaaa !_

* * *

**.oOo.**

**Il était une nuit**

**.oOo.**

**¤ Chapitre deux ¤**

Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, relut une deuxième fois la lettre que Remus lui avait envoyé. Autour d'elle, les élèves dormaient ou parlaient, Binns continuait son cours sans s'arrêter, et Harry et Ron la regardaient comme si elle venait de leur dire qu'elle s'était entraîné au Quidditch pendant tout l'été. Mais elle s'en fichait. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées un lycanthrope, _son_ lycanthrope.

La sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves sortirent avec soulagement, Hermione en premier. Ses meilleurs amis n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle montait déjà l'escalier menant à la volière.

Hermione posa son sac par terre, en sortit une plume et de l'encre. Elle prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit :

« _Ce soir, dans la Cabane Hurlante, 21h30. Hermione. »_

Elle roula le parchemin, s'approcha d'Hedwige qui tendit immédiatement la patte. Hermione y attacha la lettre.

« C'est pour Remus, Hedwige, d'accord ? Fais vite. »

Hedwige cligna des yeux, signe qu'elle avait compris, puis s'envola. Hermione croisa les doigts, reprit ses affaires et sortit de la volière. Elle dévala l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, et percuta….Malefoy.

Le Serpentard grogna et se retourna brusquement.

« Granger, tu peux pas faire attention ? » dit le Serpentard, le visage déforme par la colère.

« Oups… désolée Malefoy »

Hermione ramassa son sac qui était tombé par terre. Elle releva la tête vers son ennemi. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé, et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis.

Granger, _Hermione Granger_ s'était excusé auprès de lui, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur, puis lui referma la bouche. Et elle partit sans qu'il puisse répliquer.

La Gryffondor descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient de la grande Salle. Elle y entra et se précipita vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle puis demanda à Harry :

« Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur pour la soirée ? »

« C'est que…. »

« S'il te plait ! »

Harry ne put que céder devant le regard suppliant d'Hermione. La jeune fille, satisfaite, s'assit à la table des rouge et or, et se servit copieusement.

**.oOo.**

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Peu à peu, le plan de Poudlard apparut sur le parchemin qu'Hermione tenait à la main. Elle réajusta la cape autour d'elle, et sortit de la salle commune. Elle murmura « _Lumos !_ » et sa baguette s'illumina. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. Rusard se trouvait au sixième étage, Miss Teigne au premier et tous les professeurs étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et descendit l'escalier menant au sixième étage en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Hermione ne rencontra pas Rusard dans les couloirs, à son plus grand bonheur. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du château, elle courut jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Elle enleva la cape d'invisibilité, et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers le Saule pour lui jeter un sort. L'arbre s'immobilisa, et la Gryffondor entra dans le passage secret, la cape et la carte à la main.

Le voyage ne fut pas très long. Bientôt, Hermione arriva dans le Cabane Hurlante. Elle sortit de la trappe et monta l'escalier menant à la pièce principale de la maison. La jeune fille grimaça en remarquant la quantité de poussière qu'il y avait dans la salle. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître la saleté, puis, d'un autre coup de son item magique, elle remplaça les vieux meubles par un fauteuil et un canapé confortable. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit.

**.oOo.**

Il était 21h40 quand le Maraudeur daigna pointer le bout de son nez. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent et la vieille maison gémissait à intervalles réguliers.

Remus enleva son manteau et s'appliqua un sort de séchage.

« Désolé pour le retard, dit-il à Hermione, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer avant. »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse et cela l'intrigua et l'effraya en même temps. Il se tourna vers sa bien-aimée.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les bras et les jambes croisées. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion mais elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Her …Hermione ? »

« Enfin tu daignes venir. Non seulement tu te permets d'envoyer une lettre aussi….et puis après … »

Hermione ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Sa voix tremblait, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser les gouttes salées, puis sortit de sa poche la lettre froissée que Remus lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« C'était vraiment la seule moyen que tu as trouvé pour me l'annoncer ? »

Le ton de la voix de la jeune fille n'était ni dur, ni sarcastique. Au contraire, sa voix tremblait encore plus que son corps, et elle était parfois secouée de spasmes. Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Hermione, écoute, je n'av… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu avais le choix ! Tu aurais pu refuser cette mission ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de s'éloigner du lycanthrope. »

« Hermione ! »

Hermione arrêta soudainement de se débattre, et plongea son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

« Là, voilà. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour cette mission, je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire. Quant à la façon dont je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore va me tuer s'il apprend que je suis là. »

Hermione détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre et une larme coula sur sa joue. Remus passa une main sur sa joue, et ce geste fit craquer la jeune fille.

« Je veux pas que tu risque ta vie ! »

Remus crut que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'une Hermione en larmes lui sautant dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il la souleva doucement et s'assit sur le canapé et la plaça sur ses genoux.

Hermione pleura longtemps, Remus essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Soudainement, un coup de vent fit grincer la maison plus fort que jamais, et Hermione sursauta et poussa un cri. Remus éclata de rire.

« Eh ! Te moque pas de moi ! »

« C'est-ihihihihihihiii… plus fort que moahahahahahahahahaaaa…. »

Hermione fit la moue, et se retourna. A présent, Remus était à moitié allongé sur le canapé et Hermione était sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du lycanthrope. Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Remus et dit :

« Alors comme ça on se moque de moi, hmm ? »

Remus s'arrêta subitement de rire et fixa étrangement la jeune fille qui souriait, espiègle.

« Je vais t'en donner, des raisons de rigoler, moi ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Et elle se mit à le chatouiller et il se laissa bizarrement faire. Il essayait de ne pas rire, mais il ne put s'en empêcher, et explosa de rire tout en essayant de s'écarter d'Hermione, ce qui était impossible, vu qu'elle était sur lui.

« Alors ? On fait moins fier, maintenant ! »

Hermione arborait un sourire supérieur qui ressemblait tant à celui de Malefoy que Remus partit dans un autre fou rire. Hermione ne comprit pas la raison de son hilarité et le regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Laisse tomber…. »

Lorsque Remus réussit à se calmer, il remarqua qu'il était à présent complètement allongé sur le canapé, et qu'Hermione était au-dessus de lui. Une vision fugace et indigne de l'homme qu'il était traversa son esprit, et il la chassa en fermant les yeux. La pleine lune était passée depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça…

Un souffle chaud le tira de ses pensées, et il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. La jeune rouge et or avait approché son visage du sien, si près que leurs nez se touchaient. Elle le regardait avec une telle affection qu'il ne put se retenir. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Elle répondit au baiser avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Néanmoins, ce fut elle qui s'écarta de lui. Intrigué, il la regarda bouger et se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du lycanthrope alors que les cheveux d'or de la jeune fille lui tombèrent sur le visage. Agacée, elle les replaça derrière son oreille et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

La porte à moitié détruite se referma sur les corps enlacés des deux amants. La nuit allait être longue….

* * *

**Voilààààààààààà ! Vi vi, je sais que c'était pas très long, mais je n'ai jamais su faire des chapitres qui font 18 pages sur word...**

**En tout cas, reviewez, plizeuhhh !**

**Bizuuuuuuuuuuux**

**Kaen Almàriël**

**membre de la SRJHDEP, de la NGM, de la SDM et de la ABLPTEG, et premier prix du lauréat de "baveuse sur clavier"**


	3. Part III

**.oO°Oo.**

**Il était une nuit...**

**.oO°Oo.**

_Merci à Pegase, au Saut de l'Ange, à Miss Lup', à Harana ( tes reviews m'honorent :p ), à Mathy, à Sweety-Witches, et à Malicia-moony._

**.oOo.

* * *

**

Troisième et dernière partie

.oOo.

_… Le jour commença à se lever ; l'aube vint avec ses taches pourpres. L'approche du soleil faisait blêmir et cesser les éclairs, ils tressaillaient de plus en plus rarement et ils finirent par disparaître, submergés par la lumière raisonnable et franche du jour qui se levait…_

_Mes propres éclairs disparurent également de mon âme. Je ressentis soudain une grande fatigue et un grand calme… mais l'image de Zénaïde continua à voltiger, triomphante, au-dessus de mon cœur. Cette image semblait apaisée : comme un cygne qui a pris son envol, qui s'est arraché aux herbes des marais, elle était détachée des autres figures disgracieuses qui l'entouraient et, en m'endormant, je tombai à ses pieds pour la dernière fois, en une ultime adoration confiante…_

_Oh ! Sentiments timides, douce mélodie, bonté et apaisement d'une âme qui a été touchée, joie languide des premiers attendrissements de l'amour, où êtes-vous ?_

**("Premier Amour" Ivan Tourgeniev)**

Tourgueniev… Hermione adorait cet auteur. Sa façon d'écrire, de décrire les sentiments…Toutes ces ribambelles de mots qui la faisait rêver… Hermione rêvait parfois de ces «écrits, avec elle comme personnage et principal et Re…

D'un coup sec, Hermione referma son livre. Ne pas penser à lui…Lui et son doux sourire… Lui et sa voix grave et douce… Lui et ses yeux couleur miel qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'il la regardait…Lui et ses mains, _oh, ses mains_…

Trop tard… Elle y avait pensé.

En se maudissant d'être aussi amoureuse, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil favori et sortit de sa chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Depuis le début des vacances, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de _lui._ Elle en devenait folle… Heureusement ses parents s'étaient absentés pour le mois de juillet, et Hermione n'avait pas eu à cacher ses sentiments à l'égard de son ancien professeur.

Son ancien professeur….

Elle rêvait de lui, de ses caresses, de ses mots doux susurrés au creux de son oreille, de ses baisers, de ses sourires, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de ses mains, ses grandes et fines mains qui l'emmenaient au septième ciel, de son corps en entier en vérité, mais aussi de son cœur…

Hermione soupira. Qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger, la jeune femme la plus studieuse et renfermée du Collège Poudlard, fantasmait allégrement sur son ancien professeur ?

_« C'est une révolte ?_

_- Non, Sire, c'est une révolution. »_

Et voilà qu'elle pensait à Louis XVI…(1)

Pour se changer les idées, Hermione descendit au rez-de-chaussée de sa demeure et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. La fraîcheur de la pièce la fit frissonner, et elle pensa qu'une certaine forme de chaleur serait volontiers acceptée… Ce qui suffit à remonter rapidement sa température corporelle d'une bonne dizaine de degrés. Ses joues se colorèrent bien malgré elle et quelques jolies images que la morale devait certainement réprouver lui vinrent à l'esprit, et Hermione se demanda si une bonne douche froide n'était pas préférable à l'élaboration d'un gâteau au chocolat…

En plus, _il_ aimait le chocolat.

Oh _non._ Pas encore lui.

La galère….

**oOo**

Les doigts plein de chocolat liquide, Hermione prit son plat et versa son contenu dans le moule rectangulaire. Elle fit tomber un peu de pâte sur le plan de travail et eut un sourire amusé. Combien y avait-il de ces petits tas de pâte brune sur la table ? Elle n'oserait même pas les compter.

Après avoir énergiquement racler le plat, Hermione mit son moule plein de pâte dans le four, mit le thermostat et se lécha les doigts, tout en se disant, non sans une certaine modestie, que le gâteau risquait d'être fortement délicieux !

Le lavage intensif de ses doigts étant terminé, Hermione entreprit de ranger le plan de travail. Elle lava la table, mis les restes des ingrédients à leur place, les coquilles d'œufs à la poubelle. Elle s'installa alors à la table et attrapa la cuillère pleine de chocolat. Son sourire s'élargit et elle passa sa langue sur l'ustensile. C'était tout bonnement ir-ré-sis-ti-ble !

« Tu t'amuses sans moi ? dit alors une voix grave et amusée derrière elle. »

Hermione sursauta et faillit renverser le plat qui reposait à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et son cœur battit plus vite.

C'était _lui _! _Lui_ qui hantait ses pensées, _lui_ qui lui faisait subir ses tortures délicieuses dans chacun de ses rêves, _lui_ dont les yeux magnifiques brillaient en cet instant, d'une lueur qu'Hermione aurait bien été en peine de comprendre…

Remus Lupin pencha la tête sur la côté, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hermione, et du chocolat.

Le paradis sur terre… Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

« J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois. »

Hermione lui tira la langue et passa un doigt dans le plat. Elle lécha son doigt en fermant les yeux. Le chocolat devait vraiment faire parti des sept péchés capitaux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Remus était plus près d'elle.

« Je peux en avoir moi aussi ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa moue enfantine, quoiqu' adorable, n'émut pas Hermione. Elle se plaça devant les ustensiles de cuisine imbibés de chocolat, piqua une nouvelle cuillère et s'amusa à la lécher sous les yeux de son pauvre amant soi-disant affamé.

« Mione, s'il-te-plaît..."

" Hmmmmm... Non, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire."

Elle fourra la cuillère dans sa bouche puis la ressortit, s'amusant de la réaction de Remus, dont les pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées.

« Sauf si tu me supplies. »

« Hum ? »

« Et à genoux. »

« _Hum _? »

« Un air soumis sur le visage et… »

D'un geste trop rapide pour la jeune fille, Remus attrapa une énorme cuillère en bois et la lécha consciencieusement.

« Hey ! s'écria Hermione »

Remus eut un sourire et répliqua un "Va le chercher, ton chocolat !" claironnant avant de « nettoyer » sa cuillère, u sourcil haussé.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier.

D'un geste, elle arracha la cuillère des mains de son amant et l'embrassa férocement, sa langue entrant brusquement dans la bouche de l'homme. Trop surpris pour réagir, Remus se laissa entraîner e se surprit même à passer ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas du venir. _Elle _était trop proche. Et lui risquait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler…

Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent lorsque les mains d'Hermione passèrent sous sa chemise. Il grogna, excité, et s'attaqua au cou de son amante. Par multitudes de baisers, il la fit gémir, rêver, monter au ciel…

Hermione n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle aurait pu avoir un orgasme, là, juste sous ses baisers, juste sous ses caresses… Elle sentit qu'il passait ses mains sur ses fesses, et elle fut soulevée de terre. Remus s'approcha de la table et la posa dessus, en douceur, comme pour pardonner ses actes… Interloquée, Hermione passa une main sur la joue de Remus, mais ce dernier s'écarta brusquement.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Car elle le sentait, qu'il avait mal, oh oui ! Et, il n'avait jamais été un bon occlumens…

« Que… »

« Je suis désolée, Hermione. »

La voix brisée de son amant finit de désarmer Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il recula, comme apeuré.

C'en était trop. Hermione faillit fondre en larmes.

« Mais qu'aie-je fait ? Dis-moi ! Que je comprenne ! Je… »

« Ce n'est pas toi, Hermione. »

« Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir. Je… J'ai peur, Hermione. Peur de te faire du mal. »

Le désarroi qui étreignait le cœur d'Hermione se dissipa en quelques instants.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

Remus la regarda de ses yeux d'or.

« Je suis consentante, tu sais, ironisa Hermione, avec un sourire. »

« Peuh ! »

Il retourna vers la table et s'assit dessus, la tête entre les mains.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Alors expliques-moi ! »

« Je savais que je ne devais pas venir ici. _Elle_ est trop proche. Je vais te faire du mal si je continue, c'est certain… »

Hermione, attendrie, passa une main sur la joue de son amant. Tant de précautions pour elle ! Elle ne le méritait pas.

« C'est pas la bête qui t'as fait venir, Remus. »

Il releva la tête, surpris. Hermione avait un sourire franc, aimant.

« C'est ton cœur qui t'as fait venir. Viens, maintenant. »

Remus voulait protester, partir, de plus jamais revoir cette gamine écervelée, trop intelligente ; mais ces paroles sonnaient tellement, tout comme le sourire de la jeune femme, et la lueur amoureuse qui dansait dans ses yeux…

Déterminé, Remus prit la main de la jeune femme, et l'attira contre lui. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux.

« J'ai ton autorisation, alors ? »

Hermione roula des yeux, sans remarquer le sourire en coin de son amant.

« Oui, Remus. »

« Donc, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux… »

« Oui… »

Puis, Hermione releva brusquement la tête, étonnée. Il n'avait pas dit _ça _?

Franchement amusé, Remus continuait de la fixer, elle et son petit air affolé…

« Rem… »

« Moui ? »

Hermione se leva soudainement, et Remus approcha son visage du sien, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, sourire qu'il avait du piquer à son défunt meilleur ami. Un sourire qu'il arborait très fréquemment lors de ses années à Pouldard…

Hermione recula, jusqu'à être accolée au mur, impuissante. Remus s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

« Allons, Hermione, tu sais très bien que _mes intentions sont mauvaises…_ »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise, et son amant profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Hermione répondit de tout cœur à son invitation, puis la bouche de l'homme fit son chemin jusqu'au cou d'Hermione, puis jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine…

Hermione gémit, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et un sourire vint aux lèvres de Remus. Il s'écarta, se délectant du cri de protestation de sa compagne, et la souleva sans difficultés. Etre loup-garou avait du bon, parfois…

« Indique-moi ta chambre, ma puce. Je ne voudrais pas déranger celle de tes parents… »

« Comment veux-tu que je voie ? Je suis dans la direction inverse de la tienne ! »

« Je ne vais pas marcher à reculons !»

Remus et Hermione se défièrent du regard, puis, au bout de quelques instants, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Troisième porte à gauche au premier étage, dit Hermione en pouffant. »

« Merci… »

Il monta, entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait arrêter de les regarder ? demanda timidement Lily, dont le rouge lui montait aux joues. »

« Attends, aaaaaaaaaaaattends, répondit Sirius. C'est qu'il se débrouille bien, le Mumus…Monsieur Ze Louloup est de retour… »

« Wow, t'as vu la jambe, là ? Et là ? renchérit James. »

« Pour sûr ! Je ne le connaissait pas comme ça ! »

« JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS BLACK ! ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla Lily. »

La fenêtre magique qui reliait le monde d'en bas au paradis se referma, et Lily poussa un cri de satisfaction, alors que les deux compères grognait leur déception et leur frustration. Puis ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Ce n'était pas gentil, ça Lilette… commença James. »

« Farpaitement, comme il dit ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel ( c'est le cas de le dire ! ).

« Siriusinouchet, t'arrêtes avec tes mots stupides ! Tu as cassé notre truc, là ! Tu ne peux pas être un tantinet sérieux ? »

« Siriusement ? Non, répondit le concerné avec un grand sourire typiquement Blackien. »

James et Lily se regardèrent, exaspérés.

« Eh bien, je pense… débuta Lily. »

« … Que nous allons… »

« …Te punir, très cher ! finirent-ils à l'unisson. »

Sirius lança un regard alarmé, puis se transforma en chien et courut. Il fut poursuivi par un cerf, et une jeune femme rousse tenant une casserole qu'elle avait trouvé on ne sait où.

Les anges soupirèrent. Et dire qu'ils devait subir ça jusqu'à l'éternité…

**°Oo Fin oO°**

_Et non, pas de lemon ! Désolée..._

**.oO° Gwinnyth °Oo.**

(1) Parole que Louis XVI a prononcé lors de la prise de la Bastille le 14 juillet 1789.


End file.
